Coronel
by verdeJade
Summary: Gritos, sangra, pólvora y muerte… la guerra. ¿Cómo es posible sobrevivir a tanta desdicha, tanto dolor? ¿Y si su única tabla salvavidas fuera el amor? Darse la oportunidad seria un error cuando eres tu quien esta al mando, ¿O no?


_**Esta historia la subí, se fue, y regresó, corregida y aumentada XD**_

_**Espero que les guste**_

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo el argumento de la historia..._**

* * *

><p><em>-<em>Por fin se acabó, Shaoran, la pesadilla ha terminado. Vamos a casa...

El castaño se quedo viendo como la espalda del pelinegro se perdía entre la gente, el humo y las roídas cortinas de colores opacos, que hacían el ambiente de esa noche de mayo más sofocante. Definitivamente su amigo había cambiado, nunca había visto a alguien tan desmoralizado por haber ganado algo.

Legalmente ya eran libres de seguir su vida, en el ejército o fuera de el; habían cumplido su parte con la patria y habían salido vencedores. Esa noche festejaban la victoria entre whisky, risas y faldas.

_La guerra._

De solo recordar los momentos pasados en el campo de batalla, sentía su cuerpo estremecerse y las nauseas a punto de tumbarlo del banco.

Sus amigos, regados por el campo de batalla, ríos de sangre y putrefacción, partes humanas inidentificables, tantos heridos y mutilados que era imposible definir quien era enemigo y quien el compañero con el que hacia unas horas habías compartido bromas al calor de la fogata.

_Muerte…_

Todo el mundo se comunicaba con el idioma del dolor…

Si, podía entender a su amigo; él, el encargado de dirigir a los hombres a la muerte o la victoria según lo indicara el azar.

La cabeza le comenzó a punzar de nuevo, sentía sus ojos escocerse. Se tocó el pecho, a la altura del corazón donde guardara la foto de su novia de la infancia.

-Espera por mi Sakura, voy por ti mi amor…

Apuró su trago y pagó la cuenta. Ya al tibio calor de la noche pensó de nuevo en su amigo, esperando que él encontrara la felicidad, como él ya la había encontrado en la hermosa niña de ojos esmeraldas que esperaba impaciente su regreso. No imaginaba que esa sería la última noche que vería a su _Coronel._

_._

_._

Tocó tres veces en la puerta, obscura de mugre. Esperó unos segundos, y a la media luz del cuarto, pudo distinguir la figura de la hermosa muchacha que lo hechizara. Lo recibió en sus lechosos brazos y plantó sus labios rosas en su mejilla, donde la barba comenzaba a asomarse. Sonrió, como solo con ella lo hacía, una sonrisa sincera, pura, sin rastro de malicia ni odio, con toda la inocencia del niño que aun vivía dentro de él.

-Ha terminado- fue lo único que dijo, pero ella lo entendía, siempre lo hacia.

Solo con ella podía abrirse por completo, solo con ella podía ser como en verdad era, solo ella lo aceptaba tal cual, con sus defectos y virtudes.

La amaba.

Amaba sus hermosos ojos violetas, su largo y ondulado cabello plomizo, sus delicadas manos blancas, su esbelto talle, amaba su fino cuello, sus palabras dulces y el perfume de su piel.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, ella fue acercándose poco a poco hasta que la distancia entre sus bocas desapareció ¡Como había implorado su alma por aquella caricia! Rodeo su cintura y la atrajo hacia él, fundiéndose en sus labios, buscando consuelo para su alma atormentada por los recuerdos desagradables.

El dulce roce terminó como había comenzado, pero ya tendrían toda una vida para disfrutarse.

-Cámbiate, te espero abajo…

_._

_._

¿Como comenzaba su historia? Pudiera ser que como tantas miles más; un muchacho común que, por falta de oficio, por amor a la patria o simplemente por mala suerte, terminó enlistado en las tropas nacionales, luego fue ascendiendo gracias a sus méritos.

Entonces llegó la guerra.

Estaba emocionado ¿Cómo no estarlo si acababa de ser nombrado Coronel? Aun sin cumplir los veintiocho tendría una tropa a su mando y la oportunidad de demostrar su valor en el campo de batalla… Ingenuo ¡Y que estúpida la fantasía que les vendían en la escuela, de coronas de laureles, cánticos y fuegos artificiales celebrando las victorias, mientras la bandera ondeaba esplendida en medio de una pradera llena de flores, bañada por los rayos del sol matutino!

Sudor y lodo eran el pan de cada día. Durante el día caminar kilómetros y kilómetros bajo un sol inclemente para interceptar a un enemigo escurridizo que podía aparecer tras un arbusto, mantener los sentidos alerta hasta en sueños, espiando los más leves sonidos de la naturaleza, comidas raquíticas consistentes en café rancio, aguardiente, carne seca y pan duro.

Pero eso era la gloria, comparado con una batalla de verdad, cruel y sádica en toda su extensión. Matar por matar, era la filosofía.

Gritos, sangre, pólvora y muerte, pedazos de carne que regaban el campo, ríos de sangre que teñían la tierra con su color. Esos hombres creían ciegamente en él y debía poner el ejemplo de templanza y frialdad al tomar un arma, aunque por dentro se sintiera horrorizado.

¡¿A dónde había caído? Se sentía débil desde el primer momento que disparó un arma contra un enemigo vivo ¡Había asesinado a un hombre! Todos dicen que la primera vez era siempre la más difícil, que terminas acostumbrándote… o enloqueciendo.

Pero él tenía que resistir ¡Por la patria! Era su sueño ¿no? Todos sus hombres lo admiraban, su porte, su destreza, su genio y su seguridad; ¡Si supieran que ocultaba las lágrimas tras las gafas! Sus ojos azueles se mostraban siempre fríos, siempre serenos, mientras él se quería morir, poner una soga alrededor de su cuello o un revolver en su boca.

Entonces conoció a su salvación.

Estaban cerca del pueblo, y los soldados tenían esa noche espíritu festivo. Sabía que había que complacerlos de vez en cuando, porque como él, ocultaban los gritos de histeria tras las bromas y las lagrimas tras las carcajadas. "Los horrores de la guerra" decían los titulares de los periódicos, sin embargo nadie podía ni imaginar las pesadillas que lo asaltaban a uno por la noche: sangre, mutilaciones, cadáveres por centenares, todo un remolino de imágenes que lo hacían despertar gritando y con la frente empapada en sudor.

-¡Whisky para todos! La primera ronda la pago yo- Gritó nada mas entrar en la cantina.

Sus subordinados gritaron de júbilo y se precipitaron a la barra, todos menos un castaño de ojos ámbares, que lo siguió hasta la mesa que había elegido, en un rincón oscuro de la taberna y se sentó frente a él.

-¿Que le sucede mi Coronel?

-¿No te insistí Shaoran en que me llames por mi nombre?

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Eriol?

-¿Qué mas me puede pasar? Contigo puedo ser sincero, eres una persona discreta y puedes entenderme. Todo esto, apesta. No sé si puedo resistirlo por mucho tiempo más.

-Toma esto y relájate Eriol, por un día seamos civiles.

-¿Cómo olvidar lo que sucede en el campo de batalla?

-Bebe, pronto todo esto terminara.

_._

_._

Hablaron un par de horas, hasta que el alcohol ya comenzaba a formar brumas en su cerebro.

-¡Cantinero!-Lo llamaba a gritos- Dígame ¿no hay nada divertido que hacer en este lugar?

-Ya que lo menciona, creo que algunos de sus hombres ya están disfrutando de los diversos "entretenimientos" que podemos ofrecerles.

-Genial- Sacó varios billetes y los puso en la mesa, a los ojos del cantinero que brillaban con codicia- Quiero solo lo mejor.

-Bueno, por ser usted, le presentare a lo mejor de la casa- cual ave de rapiña se abalanzó sobre los billetes y los escondió, como avaro que era, antes de conducir al pelinegro por un estrecho pasillo con poca iluminación- Tengo que serle sincero mi Coronel- Decía el hombre con su pestilente aliento- esta muchacha es una verdadera preciosidad, pero no ha sido estrenada. No se ofenda, si gusta puedo buscarle a alguna mas experimentada.

-Déjelo, ya nos arreglaremos.

-Como usted quiera, al final del pasillo, la puerta a mano derecha. Toque tres veces o no le abrirá.

-Bien

-Los dejo solos, yo mismo me encargaré de que nadie los moleste mi Coronel.

Tambaleante por el alcohol recorrió el estrecho pasillo y tocó tres veces en la puerta, que se abrió sola. Sentada en una orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda, se encontraba la más hermosa criatura que hubiera visto: sus hombros descubiertos, pálidos y frágiles, sus manos gráciles se ocupaban de alguna costura, y su cabello caía en cascada por su espalda. Cantaba una suave melodía, con la voz más angelical que hubiera tenido la dicha de escuchar.

Entonces se volvió, y la calidez de esos ojos violetas lo envolvió. De pronto se sintió como un niño pequeño, débil, vulnerable.

-Disculpe señor, ¿Desea usted algo? El baño queda a dos puertas a su mano izquierda…

-No, hable con el cantinero, he pagado

-Oh- fue todo lo que dijo la muchacha, e inmediatamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de un encantador carmesí, volviéndola un poco mas inocente.

Se puso en pie y comenzó a desatar con mano temblorosa los listones de su corpiño. Tenía la mirada baja, como si no se atreviera a mirarlo a los ojos. Él se sentía asqueado ¿Cuántos años tenia? ¿Diecisiete? ¿Dieciocho? Parecía que apenas hacia poco había terminado su desarrollo ¡Era casi una niña!

-Déjame ayudarte- se acercó a ella, que se puso blanca como el papel, pero dejó de temblar. La tomó de las manos y se las beso con ternura, retiró suavemente sus brazos y tomo los listones, para anudarlos de nuevo. Ella lo miraba atónita- No voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras, eso responde a tu pregunta.

La sonrisa más radiante iluminó el rostro de la jovencita y se tiró a los brazos del desconocido.

-Por cierto pequeña- decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- no me has dicho como te llamas

-Daidouji, Tomoyo Daidouji

Despertó con los rayos del sol que lograban colarse por los mugrientos cristales verdosos. Había dormido como no recordaba haberlo hecho en años, tal vez la mujercita que reposaba la cabeza en su pecho tuviera algo que ver. Parecía una verdadera aparición angelical, con el sol arrancando reflejos plateados a su pelo, su piel pálida y la sonrisa inocente de sus labios al dormir. Pero nada en esta vida es eterno, y personas como él ya estaban acostumbrados a que la dicha fuera la experiencia mas fugaz. Debía volver al campo de batalla, donde una nueva ronda de masacre lo esperaba.

Sintió nauseas de solo pensarlo, pero era su responsabilidad, y todos sus hombres lo necesitaban.

Cuando la muchacha despertó, estaba sola en el cuarto. En el buró, junto con un par de monedas, estaba una nota.

_Espérame_

Era lo único que decía. Después se enteró por boca del cantinero, que el misterioso hombre, del que no conocía ni su nombre, había ordenado que no la tocara nadie; el anfitrión encolerizado le dijo que por más autoridad que pudiera tener con sus hombres, no era nadie para decirle como hacer sus negocios.

-"Ponga un precio" Me dijo, estaba muy enojado, tanto que sus ojos se volvieron dos ranuritas azules en su cara, entonces yo le dije la cantidad que cada una aportaba por mes, y sin regatear me pagó el precio más alto-

Tomoyo escuchaba aturdida el relato del cantinero: ese desconocido, aparte de no haberla tocado en toda la noche y tratarla de la manera más tierna, había ordenado que nadie más la tocara ¡Y pagó el precio de una profesional por ella! Era demasiado. Algo calido la invadió por dentro, algo que no sentía desde hacia mucho, como un cosquilleo en el pecho que la reconfortaba. Se asustó. Sabía que ese era el sentimiento más peligroso, por que era probable que su héroe misterioso no volviera a aparecer, que resultara muerto o que la olvidara por completo. Mientras tanto, todavía tenia un mes para disfrutar su libertad, el anfitrión no la obligaría a nada en ese tiempo si ya estaba pagada, así que podía dedicarse tranquilamente a limpiar mesas, vaciar escupideras y remendar cortinas, como lo hacia hasta hace poco, desde que la tragedia de la guerra la había alcanzado a ella y a su familia.

* * *

><p>Levantarse con el sol para darles de comer a los animales de la granja, ordeñar las vacas, preparar el desayuno, arreglar la casa, y ayudar a su padre con diversos trabajos sencillos. Esa era su vida hasta hacia unos meses, en una tranquila granja perdida en el campo. Entonces llego el ejército. Habían ocupado varias granjas vecinas, llevándose hombres y animales consigo "Para la causa" decían.<p>

Era de noche cuando llegaron a los terrenos Daidouji, entrando en la casa grande y en el granero como si fueran los dueños, tenían una orden de cateo, y los Daidouji sabían por experiencia que en ese caso era preferible "cooperar", mantenerse callados y quietos, mientras ellos se llevaban lo que quisieran.

Estaban en la sala, Tomoyo les servia algo de agua fresca, cuando uno de los hombres la tomó de la mano, era el General.

-Pero que hermosura, jamás había visto unos ojos de ese color- Se quedó quieta, asustada, sintiendo con asco como el hombre recorría su brazo mientras se relamía los labios. Temblaba

-Déjela- Gritó su padre, pero otros dos hombres lo detuvieron

-Tienes la piel muy suavecita primor.

-Suélteme- Dijo conteniendo apenas la rabia y la repugnancia

El General soltó una carcajada y la jaló del brazo sujetándola con fuerza para besarla bruscamente.

Tomoyo estaba aterrorizada, forcejeaba e intentaba morder al hombre. Logró empujarlo y lo abofeteó. En la estancia se hizo un silencio sepulcral. El hombre le devolvió el golpe tan fuerte que cayó de bruces al suelo y se golpeó en la cabeza con la mesa de la sala.

-Me gustan las fierecillas- Comenzó a desabotonarse el pantalón, ante la vista aterrorizada de sus padres- es más excitante cuando se resisten.

Se abalanzó sobre ella, que estaba aturdida y medio inconsciente por el golpe, le sangraba la frente y solo podía emitir débiles quejidos mientras le arrancaban la ropa. Los soldados le tenían lastima a la pobre muchacha, conocían el temperamento de su jefe, más le hubiera valido a la pobre haberse quedado quieta. Las brutas manazas del general dejaban marcas rojas en su pálida piel, y a través de sus parpados cerrados corrían las lágrimas. Entonces se escuchó un estruendo y todos se quedaron estáticos mientras veían al General desplomarse sobre el inerte cuerpo de Tomoyo. Su padre tenía en las manos su querida escopeta, con la que salía a cazar los fines de semana, y con la que acababa de matar a ese hombre. La reacción de los soldados no se hizo esperar.

El día comenzó alumbrando con su luz las cenizas de una floreciente granja y la sangre de la familia que ahí vivió.

El resto de la historia era por todos conocida. Tomoyo, única sobreviviente, con su patrimonio reducido a cenizas y con el alma rota, emprendió su camino buscando comenzar de nuevo. Tenía diecisiete años y estaba sola en el mundo, hasta que alguien se compadeció de ella y le ofreció trabajo en una taberna. Era un lugar muy famoso, así que el trabajo no faltaba, y por un tiempo se dedicó a fregar pisos, lavar vasos y atender las mesas; hasta que el cantinero decidió que su trabajo era insignificante comparado con la descomunal cantidad de pan que consumía y la puso también a la venta, esperando a un desconocido caballero de ojos azules que fuera a rescatarle.

_._

_._

Dicen que los hombres no deben llorar, entonces Eriol Hiragizawa les demostraría a todos que las lagrimas son símbolo de todo, menos de debilidad. Tal vez de impotencia, tal vez de rabia, dolor o desolación, pero nunca de debilidad.

Solo, en su tienda de campaña, las imágenes de la masacre causada por la ambición y el odio lo seguían acosando, obligándolo a ocultar la cara en la almohada, mordiendo las sabanas para que nadie se diera cuenta de su flaqueza. Solamente una luz podía consolarlo, una pequeña luz que le inspiraba paz: una sonrisa, la sonrisa de aquella mujer con la que compartió el lecho para sanar su alma, aquella de ojos violetas que había logrado consolarlo con solo un abrazo, por que sabia que ella también había sufrido, no sabia como ni por que, pero sus ojos misteriosos reflejaban tanto dolor contenido como el que guardaba su propio corazón, y si ella era capaz de sonreírle de aquella manera, él todavía podía tener esperanza.

_._

_._

No había otra explicación para tanta belleza, más que era una aparición angelical que había bajado solo para confortarlo; teniéndola entre sus brazos no importaba el mundo afuera. Vivía en el ahora, descargando sus amargas experiencias en el hombro de esa mujer que lo estrechaba y acunaba en sus brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño. Se sentía protegido, querido. Con gusto se quedaría ahí por siempre, pero lamentablemente solo contaba con unas horas libres. Luego tenía que volver a cumplir su deber.

Cada vez se sentía más inhumano, más insensible. Las gotas de lluvia lo azotaban sin piedad, pero él era la perfecta representación de una estatua humana, frió, sin expresiones, sin movimiento, sin sentimientos. El rifle que estaba encarnado en su mano derecha, se había convertido en una herramienta de supervivencia, "O son ellos o soy yo", se decía continuamente, pero la resignación no parecía querer llegar nunca. Las gotas que mojaban su cara comenzaron a volverse cálidas.

_._

_._

La batalla era cruel, como nunca había presenciado una; los hombres de ambos bandos luchaban con verdadero odio y ahínco, la furia y la sangre les nublaban la vista y el entendimiento. La noche era lluviosa y el barro tan espeso que difícilmente podían despegar los pies del suelo, pero los soldados, cada vez mas encolerizados ponían todo su empeño, su alma entera en derribar adversarios. La noticia se había corrido como reguero de pólvora: el bando enemigo había sufrido estrepitosas derrotas a lo largo del país y ahora se jugaban el todo por el todo, o se convertían en vencedores o en vencidos. Los rayos lunares eran insuficientes pera distinguir con facilidad entre enemigo y amigo, pero entre más inhóspita era la situación, más rabia parecía inyectarse en las venas de los soldados.

Amanecía el nuevo día, cuando de daba la noticia de que un bando había obtenido la victoria.

_._

_._

Ahora que podía disfrutar a sus anchas de este nuevo sentimiento, se dio plena cuenta de la calidez de la noche, el brillo de la luna y el canto de las cigarras. Su gran huida era una experiencia digna de contarse, pero ya sus nietos sabrían la historia ¿Hijos? Si, por la mujercita que estaba entre sus brazos podía olvidar todas las horas de angustia ¡Sería capaz de recluirse en una montaña con tal de vivir en paz su amor!

Muchos lo juzgaron de loco ¿Por qué abandonar una carrera militar provechosa en su apogeo? Pero él tenía sus motivos, dos enormes motivos violetas que lo miraban con ternura y amor.

Desde entonces puede verse a un Coronel retirado, a las afueras de una granja, a veces solo o a veces con un niño en los hombros y una hermosa mujer a su lado que lo toma de la mano, entonces el Coronel sonríe y puede vérsele feliz, como nunca antes lo había sido.

* * *

><p><em>Saludos, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un comentario<em>

**_BESOS!_**


End file.
